As Long As I'm With You
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: A vampire is welcomed into the Akatsuki and Deidara is immediatly in love. She has to fight for her kingdom, create a newborn and change a dhamphir. What more can the vampire princess do in such a short time?
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew your heavy cloak around as you walked into Iwagakure, village hidden in the rocks. You went straight for the closest building to get out of the wind, glancing around you noticed it was a bar. The little girl behind you peered around your cloaked body and skipped to the bar stool. She shrugged out of her cloak along the way letting her long brown hair flow behind her.

"Can I have some ramen please?" she asked.

"This is a bar little girl, we don't sell ramen" the bartender answered.

"What do you sell?" she rubbed her stomach "I'm hungry"

You sat at a nearby table keeping your face hidden in the hood of your cloak.

"What do you sell food wise?" you asked before he could answer her "All bars sell some sort of food."

"We sell takoyaki" he replied bitterly, you turned your head in his direction "I'll go get you and the little girl some."

He disappeared to the back and returned in a few minutes handing a plate to each of you. Before she even took a bite you swiftly stood behind the little girl to place the cloak back around her. Three men in black cloaks with a red cloud design walked in as you did this; a blond, a red head and a black haired one.

"Hurry up and eat" you whispered to the little girl.

You tossed some money to the bar tender as she took her last bite and left with her. You could hear the men murmuring and glancing from a picture to you as you passed by. It was nightfall by the time the two of you reached the forest; the little girl fell asleep on your lap almost immediately.

"Who's there?" you hissed.

The three men from the bar came out of the bushes. The black haired one had red eyes, he was staring at you intensely, you let out a low hiss and his eyes turned black.

"You're stronger than we thought" he commented "Could you please come with us, our leader has a proposition for you."

"I don't seem to have much of a choice" you hissed glaring at the men who surrounded you.

You scooped the little girl up in your arms and stood gracefully to not waken her. The men starred at your movement with amazement then recovered to lead you to their leader. The little girl stirred awake as the sun rose, and in a few minutes all five of you stood in front of a boulder.

"Where are we?" the little girl asked.

"Shh" you ordered softly.

The red head did some hand signs and the boulder rolled away. He led the way to large metal doors, knocked once then walked in. You hesitated for a moment but the black haired man pushed you forward. The three of them went to stand against the wall where other men stood wearing the same cloak. You put the little girl down; her hands went to her neck to remove the cloak.

"Don't!" you ordered, she glanced at you "Not yet at least."

"You must be Koori from the village of blood" a man with piercings stood before you "And that little girl must be Chitou from the village of stars. My name is Pein; I'm the leader of the Akatsuki. I would like to invite you both to join us."

You remembered hearing about them; s-ranked criminals, all abandoned their clan or village, all dangerous and well known. To answer Pein's question you removed your cloak letting your pink hair cascade down your back and Chitou copied. A faint smile crossed his lips as he gestured toward the wall of men waiting to be introduced.

"These are the other members, your team mates. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu and Konan. She's not normally around so you don't have to worry much about her" he glanced at you for a reaction but your face was emotionless "Gentlemen show our newest member around, including her room. It would be nice if she can last for more than a week."

You and Chitou followed the men out of the room; a few of them turned to look you up and down then gave a perverted grin. You glanced at the black haired Itachi; he nodded and motioned you to follow. He showed you to your bedroom.

"You should go out tonight" Chitou commented once the door closed "There are dark circles starting to form under your eyes."

"I'll be fine dear" you tried to assure her "As long as I don't smell blood I can last a few days."

"But you don't want them to get curious."

"They will find out sooner or later that I'm a vampire."

She gave you a sour look and you chucked, it didn't suit a cute little girl like her.

"Breakfast time" a voice called from the other side of the door.

The two of you left your cloaks in the room and went in search for the dinning room. Luckily Kakuzu waited outside your room ready to lead the way, everyone else was there waiting. Chitou took a seat next to Tobi and you leaned against the wall behind her.

"Sit down Koori" Sasori offered you a chair "Eat something."

"I don't eat this kind of food" you answered wrinkling your nose at the smell.

"Ouch, Tobi cut himself" he shrieked flinging his hand around.

You covered your nose and mouth running from the room to get outside.

*** Sasori's POV ***

"Where is she going?" you asked the little girl "And what did she mean by doesn't like this kind of food?"

"She just went out to get some fresh air" she mentioned going back to her food avoiding the second question.

"There's something strange about Koori" Itachi commented.

"She's a quiet bitch" Hidan said "I want to hear her voice again."

"She does have a nice body" Deidara agreed.

"What do you mean Itachi?" you ask ignoring the others.

"When we first met her she wasn't affected by my sharingan" he explained.

"That's quite interesting" Pein said walking into the dining room "We don't really know if she has any special skills or talents."

"Then why is she even here?" you asked.

"I've caught her in the middle of a kill a few times" he answered "They were dead in two blinks and no blood was left over."

"I wouldn't be talking behind her back if I were you" Chitou warned "She hates it when people do that."

"It's not like the bitch can hear us" Hidan snorted "She's outside."

"Welcome back, you look healthier…well fed" she smiled.

"Don't call me a bitch" Koori suddenly appeared behind the kid again.

"Hidan is into the Jashin religion" you explained "He swears all the time, it's something that you'll have to get used to."

"Fair enough" she turned to Chitou "You ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" the kid jumped up to hug her waist.

"Where do you think we're going?"

"Oh, how many?"

"Two."

"How far?"

"A few miles, not that far."

"What are you two talking about?" Pein demanded.

"Never you mind…we'll be back shortly" Koori reassured him.

You starred after the two new Akatsuki members as they left the dining room.

"I want someone to get as close to Koori as possible" Pein ordered "I want to know about her, if none of you can do it I'll do it myself."

"We'll do it" everyone chimed in excitedly, including you.

"Good, then if we know Koori, we can get to know more about Chitou. I'm curious of why that little girl hands around."


	2. Chapter 2

"You look too innocent to be in the Akatsuki" Deidara mentioned sitting beside you on the couch "This doesn't seem like your lifestyle."

"I could say the same thing about you" you smirked.

"Your turn" Chitou added concentrating on the chess board.

"I don't know why you insisted on playing with me" you made a move "You've never once won."

"But I keep getting better; it's also a good way to practice strategy."

You couldn't help but smile, she always looked on the positive side of things. Chitou looked at you with a serious expression, you recognized that look immediately.

"No!" you answered her silent question sternly "You're too young."

"But I'm half way there" she complained.

"You're too young to be complete" you struggled to keep your voice calm and even.

"But…but…" she whined pouting.

"There is no discussion on this matter" you glared "You don't know the dangers involved or even understand them."

Chitou glared then stormed away. Pein came into the room just as the outside door opened.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked raising a brow.

"That girl is going to get killed" you hissed smelling the outside air.

You ignored Pein's question and raced outside. You didn't care that Pein and Deidara were following, at least not at the moment.

"Chitou where are you?" Deidara called out.

"Come out from behind that tree" you demanded.

A tall beautiful woman stepped out. Her body was even more perfect then a model, her auburn colored hair was in light waves down to her shoulders. She held Chitou in her arms with her nails digging lightly into the skin, enough to make the child wince but not shed any blood. The woman's eyes were dark, hollow and hungry a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Let the girl go" you growled "She doesn't belong to you."

"A girl this special shouldn't be taken for granted. You never know who could find her."

She gave Chitou a shove and she stumbled toward you. You caught her in your arms gently hiding her behind your body still glaring at the woman.

"Dhamphir dear" she smiled "If you ever want a new master, just come and find me."

"I don't want a different master" Chitou proclaimed closing any gap between you two.

"Well then" the woman looked at you "Take good care of her or she might change before your eyes."

"She will change when the time is right" you growled.

"Who are you" Pein demanded of the woman "What do you want?"

"Something smelt good" her eyes glazed over as she looked at him "My name isn't important especially if you're going to die soon."

"What are you talking about?"

You growled drawing the woman's attention back to you. She was not impressed that you had interrupted her just when she was about to feed.

"You still here?" she teased.

"Name" you demanded moving to block her view of Pein.

"Aika" she smirked as she sniffed the air "There are more."

You saw Hidan out of the corner of your eye launch forward to cut off her head. You growled and lunged forward to push him off his track.

"What the fuck?' he shouted furious.

You ignored him and went after Aika as she made her way to Pein. You caught her inches from his face.

"You're on my territory" you hissed in her ear "They are part of my territory wherever they are."

"I'll keep that in mind" she eased up "I guess I'll be going. But first I want your name, it's only fair."

"Koori."

Her eyes widened then she did a quick bow.

"The vampire princess?" she asked waiting for confirmation "Controller of all elements?" you nodded "The rumors are true. Our princess is still alive."

"Princess?" the whole Akatsuki decided to come out to see the show.

"Vampire princess" you corrected then directed your next command to Aika "Go tell others that I am alive, only don't inform them of where I am or what I look like."

She nodded and left. You turned around and took Chitou by the hand leading her back into the base.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that all about this morning?" Hidan demanded at supper time.

You had locked yourself in your room all day after the little visit with Aika. The whole Akatsuki had found out that you're a vampire princess; you weren't completely ready to face them, until now at least. It wasn't the way you wanted them to find out.

"What was what all about?" you asked innocently.

"Why did you push me out of the way? I could have killed that bitch!"

"She would have killed you first" you answered a little surprised that this was where the conversation was heading.

"I'm fucking immortal!" he complained aggravated.

"So are vampires" you responded calmly "But even immortals have a weakness that lead to their death. Vampires can find that weakness within seconds then kill you in the next."

"I have no damn weakness" he answered smugly.

"You think too highly of yourself."

"What about you Koori?" Deidara asked shyly.

"Of course I have weaknesses, but I'm not going to tell them to any of you."

You saw Pein give Itachi a 'you-know-what-to-do' look just as you were about to leave to feed. You had convinced Chitou that she should stay here; it was time for the other vampires to have proof that their princess is still alive.

You got back in half an hour with your super speed. You wanted to go as far away from the Akatsuki as you could go to try to protect them as much as possible. As soon as you got back you went to Itachi's room, wanting answers about that look that Pein gave him.

You sat on his bed, not waiting long, and in walks the great Itachi Uchiha with just a pair of pants on drying his hair with a towel. He paused at his door slightly surprised to see you; a smirk crossed his face as he closed the door.

"What do I owe you for this visit?" he asked playfully.

"Answers" you replied trying your best to keep your eyes on his face.

"Like what?" he stood in front of you.

"Pein gave you a look just as I was about to go feed" you explained "I want to know what it meant."

He leaned down closer to you so your eyes were level with his. You stiffened slightly since he was inches from your face and you could feel his warm breath.

"He can read minds" he replied not really answering.

"Fine" you growled "Don't tell me."

You got up swiftly but he caught your wrist. You turned to see him take your spot on the bed. He pulled you into his arms as he laid down, your head on his chest and his arms around you.

"I'll tell you on one condition."

"Depends."

"While you're here…" he trailed off.

"No" you knew this conversation was leaning towards him wanting sex with you "It's too dangerous."

"Why is it too dangerous?"

"You could die, human."

"Oh? Why could I die?"

"I can't explain something like this."

"Then show me."

"No! Besides I don't love you" you began to struggle, not wanting to use your full strength in case you hurt him "Now let me go Itachi."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Kisame is coming."

"But I don't want to…who cares if he's coming."

"I do, so let go, I need to get back to Chitou since you won't answer my question."

He reluctantly let go. You opened the door just as Kisame was reaching out to open it. He was very surprised to see you, but you ignored him and walked back to your room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pein we need to talk" you demanded early the next morning.

He led you to his office and closed the door behind you. He then leaned against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want Koori?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"You sound impatient" you walked around to sit in his chair "Or maybe you don't want to see me."

"That's not true" he snapped.

"Or maybe you're upset with Itachi" you saw him tense "May I ask why?"

"You may not."

"Then I won't" you paused glaring at him "Tell me why you're mad at Itachi."

"I told you not to ask."

"I didn't" you shrugged still glaring "I demanded."

"He wasn't able to get the information I wanted."

"Out of me?" he was silent and that told you everything, you looked out the window "I'm leaving this place"

"What?" Pein shouted "Why?"

"I thought you were a mind reader" you teased smirking at him.

"I can't read your mind" he confessed "I wanted Itachi to find a way inside."

'_I choose who can and can't read my mind'_ you thought.

"Why is that?" he asked reading the thought.

"My mind is a dangerous place filled with secrets of the past, present and future."

You got up to leave but Pein grabbed you by the waist and pulled you close. He rested his forehead on your shoulder.

"Please don't go" he begged "All I ask is to be inside your mind. I promise not to look further than the present. If I do, I'm truly sorry."

"I'm leaving now so let me go" you demanded.

Finding Chitou wasn't hard; she was playing with Deidara in the living room. She took one look at you and knew that you were leaving. She dropped everything and followed you out.

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked also following.

"I don't know" you replied then thought 'I just can't stay here with Pein and Itachi.'

"Why not?" he asked reading your mind.

When you didn't answer he tried to think of a different question and still followed.

"Will you ever come back?"

"Probably not."

"Then I'm going with you" he replied after pondering your answer "I was forced to join the Akatsuki by Itachi and never really liked it…or him."

"Then get rid of the cloak and ring" you smiled "If you so desire, join us."

He quickly got out of the cloak and took the ring off. As a final goodbye he blew them up.

"Very nice" you complemented.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since the three of you left the Akatsuki. Deidara never complained once and Chitou was super happy.

"Why are you so happy Chitou?" you had to ask "We are living on our own once again."

"True, but this time it feels like I'm with my parents" she beamed grabbing a hold of Deidara's hand "Never leave us Deidara."

Deidara didn't speak he just starred at her. Suddenly you wrapped your arm around his and held his hand, your head laid on his shoulder. He blinked at you in surprise.

"Don't speak" you whispered "Just play along."

He nodded and out of the bushes was a man. His eyes were black and he wiped the blood from his mouth, he smiled showing fangs. Deidara shivered at the sight as he walked forward, you tightened your grip on Deidara slightly as a warning.

"Isn't this cute" he kept his fang smile and walked closer "A beautiful couple and their child taking a walk. How tasteful."

"I'm sorry, are we on your territory?" you asked.

"Yes" he frowned "But I'm still hungry. Won't you stay?"

"Sorry but the vampire princess is expecting us to stay safe on this journey."

"The princess is dead" he announced frown deepening.

"What proof do you have? The princess just disappeared one day and recently re-appeared."

"LIAR!" he shouted face turning red with anger "It can't be true, the princess is dead!"

He lunged at the three of you; you pushed Deidara out of the way and stood still. He grabbed you; to bite anyone you have no choice but to breathe in their scent. He was about to bite you then he dropped to your feet.

"I'm sorry princess" his voice was rough.

"Be in peace, relax" you reassured him "Tell me who has been in command since I have been gone."

"Your uncle was until he was killed" his voice showed no emotion "He was an evil man. Now it is your cousin, your dead uncle's son."

"Tell me the name of the one in command."

"Lucifer" he stated "Princess will you take your place back on the throne?"

"Yes, it is my rightful place and I have a child ready to take my place after me."

He looked up at you with his black eyes then glanced at Chitou. You smiled and nodded; he stood up and left. Something about him seemed strange, but you just shrugged it off.

"Chitou, we have a vampire to kill" you stared in the direction of your castle "Lucifer will die even if I have to die trying. And you will take my place on the throne."

"I understand but I have no proof that you have given me the royal throne after you" Chitou admitted taking Deidara's hand "What will happen to Deidara? We can't take him into the vampire kingdom as a human."

"Deidara?" you turned just remembering him there "Do you wish to become a vampire?"

"As long as I can be with you" he replied unhesitant.

"Very well, as long as you both have my scent and seal you should be safe in any vampire's territory" you put your mouth to Deidara's neck "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

You brought your fangs out and bit him, he fell to the ground in pain, and you forced him to drink your blood. Next was Chitou. You really didn't want to turn her when she was so young but you had no choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara recovered faster from the vampirism transformation than you thought. It took him only a night, most humans take at least three days.

"Are you okay Deidara?"

"Yes" his voice was a little weak "What is this feeling?"

You took out a kunai and cut your arm. You placed it up to his mouth.

"Drink my blood" you ordered softly "You'll feel better."

He obeyed; he was new at being a vampire. By drinking your blood you can control him better. Most vampires let the newborns run around doing whatever they wanted; it was a pain having to kill the newborns. You pulled your arm away licking up the extra blood. Deidara's eyes were his normal bright blue.

"That tasted good" he licked his lips eyeing you "Can I have more?'

"No, too much blood and you will get sick."

"But…"

"I would listen to her" Chitou suggested "She is not only your princess but also your master."

"Master?"

"By drinking her blood, she can now control you. Most newborns go on a rampage and have to get killed. Since Koori is your master you can live longer than most."

"Don't think of me as your master" you blushed "I would prefer if we would stay friends. Just listen to my warnings please, I know more then you and there is always a good reason to my words."

"I promise" he replied kissing your cheek "I want to stay with you as long as possible."

"How sweet" a voice hummed.

"Aika?" you turned around surprised "What are you doing here?"

"The dhamphir is a fully fledged vampire. I'm jealous, they are so special and now you also have a newborn. Being a princess does have its benefits" she pouted.

"Aika answer the question" you sighed.

"Right. I heard you were going to kill Lucifer so I went around and collected some help."

She moved out of the way and the Akatsuki came out of the forest behind her along with the man from yesterday and a bunch of other vampire's. The female vampires were draping themselves all over the Akatsuki.

"What is your name?" you gestured to the man.

"My name is Olli, princess" he bowed "It is an honor to be able to fight next to you."

"Are all of you prepared to fight next to me and obey me?"

"Yes princess."

Everyone bowed, even the Akatsuki. They all rose on your command. You turned to Deidara and whispered in his ear.

"You will tell the Akatsuki nothing about me" you warned "Be careful what you say around them, I will teach you a form of communication between you, me and Chitou so they don't hear" he nodded and you turned back to the group of followers "We will head to the kingdom at dusk. I don't want a single human killed. No one goes after the head of the throne except for me. Deidara, Chitou, both of you will stay close to me during the fights. I could use both of your strengths. For now do what you want but remember we leave at dusk."

Immediately there was a murmur of voices. You turned to Chitou and Deidara motioning for them to go further into the forest.

"Deidara, I'm going to teach you how to talk to us without saying a word. It's called telepathy; you will communicate using your thoughts. First concentrate on who you want to talk to."

"Okay" he relaxed and closed his eyes "I want to talk to you Koori."

"Very well. Now concentrate on me and think of the words you would normally say."

'_I love you Koori'_ Deidara thought.

"Keep your mind open and I can pass a message to you."

'_I can't return the affection until after Lucifer is dead. Now I will ask you what I said, you will say that I can't wait for Lucifer to die' _you thought.

"Now Deidara what did I say? Tell us out loud."

"You said you couldn't wait for Lucifer to die" he replied.

"Very good Deidara, you're a fast learner."

"Try me!" Chitou exclaimed "Talk to me Deidara. The more you practice the faster and simpler it becomes."

There was a moment of silence while the two talked.

"He's really good!" Chitou shouted surprised then pouted repeating the words "He's really good!"

"It took her a week to get as good as you are now" you explained her pouting "Actually you're very different. It normally takes at least three days until a newborn can do anything, it took you only one night."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked nervously.

Before you could answer Pein and Itachi came through the forest to where you three were. You glared at Pein; you could hear his thoughts in Deidara's mind since now your mind has to be open for everyone.

"Nothing. Koori has been very nice to me, she's a very gentle person" Deidara replied with a smile and a sparkle in his eye.

'_Don't tell him what you've become or what we did out here'_ you warned Deidara.

Itachi wrapped his arms around your waist; he whispered in your ear and took you further into the forest. Deidara looked at you with concerned eyes; you gave him a smile before his face was covered by trees.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want Itachi?" you hissed.

"I want you" he said each word between a kiss on your neck, he spun you around to face you "I love you Koori. I want to be with you forever."

He kissed you on the lips softly but with passion. He held you tighter making the kiss more passionate and rougher. He was kissing you, but you weren't kissing back. He forced your lips open with his tongue then stuck it in your mouth. You bit his tongue…bad idea, it started to bleed and your eyes flickered black.

*** Chitou's POV ***

Deidara was getting interrogated by Pein, you saw his eyes flicker black. You grabbed his hand and headed in the direction Koori and Itachi went. You saw Itachi wipe his mouth and then kiss her with a smirk. Deidara's eyes were wide but you could tell that Koori was fighting back and she got him off of her.

You immerged with Deidara as she whipped her mouth disgusted. An unknown human was humming as he walked up the other side of the river. Koori ran at him and in two blinks she was fed and he was dead.

"Deidara how do you feel?" you asked.

"Surprised" he replied.

"Don't be" Koori replied "You getting hungry?"

He nodded and even your stomach growled. Itachi smirked and walked up to Deidara.

"Are you surprised about me and Koori?" Itachi teased "We've been like this a while."

"Itachi, lying about Koori isn't such a good idea" you warned "Shall I teach him a lesson?"

"Not necessary Chitou" Koori replied "I'm sure something will happen to him tonight. Besides I want you to save your energy."

*** Koori's POV ***

You took Deidara's hand leading him back to the group. There were tables set up with food already in place for the humans. You took one of the glasses and filled it with your blood. Everyone was pre-occupied with their own thing that they never saw you give the glass to Deidara.

"Drink up my love, you need your strength for tonight" you told him "Don't listen to Itachi, he can be a jerk."

You left him and went over to Aika and Olli.

"What is the plan for tonight princess?" Olli asked.

"I want you to take a group into the kingdom first. Take the strongest with you. Then shortly after, I want Aika to take the rest. The Akatsuki will follow behind. Deidara, Chitou and I will sneak into the castle. Leave Lucian to us; just get rid of the guards and anyone else who stands in your way. Just remember that the royal family, especially Lucian is off limits. They are my responsibility."

"Yes princess. We will inform everyone and get them ready, we only have a few hours" Aika said bowing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Does everyone remember the plan?" you asked.

"Yes princess" they replied.

"Then let's move out."

It was dusk and the crowd of angry vampires who wanted their princess back on the throne left their campground to kill the current ruler. Their was excitement in the air and the smell of blood was rising the closer we got to the kingdom

'_Deidara, are you feeling okay?'_ you asked _'You don't look that good right now.'_

'_I smell death and its sickening' _he replied.

'_Death? All I smell is blood.'_

'_Behind the smell of blood is death.'_

'_Human death or vampire death?'_

'_Both, in equal amounts. At least 100 dead each.'_

'_That bastard'_ you hissed out loud.

You could hear fighting from up ahead. The battle has begun.

'_There is one smell that over powers the blood and death.'_

'_What might that be? Fear?'_ you asked waiting until it was safe to sneak in.

'_Strawberries. A very sweet smell.'_

'_Strawberries?'_

'_You smell like strawberries. I can also smell them from inside the castle.'_

'_It's safe to enter'_ Chitou interrupted _'The second group has gone in with the Akatsuki.'_

'_Let's take the roofs but enter the castle from the front'_ you ordered.

Deidara and Chitou followed your lead. Something was wrong, no one was in their homes and there was no destruction from a fight. You picked up your speed and landed in the courtyard of the castle. There in a jail like cell were the vampires who were trying to help you. The Akatsuki were surrounded by female vampires from the kingdom who haven't fed yet. Stands were in place and the citizens from the kingdom's village were sitting there. You starred straight ahead to find Lucifer sitting on a throne eating strawberries and your little sister sat at his feet like a servant.

"Lucifer you bastard" you growled "You knew we were coming. How?"

He smiled at you and then transformed into Olli then back to himself. He stood up from his throne to stand in front of you. Lucifer was a head taller, he loomed over you glancing at Chitou then Deidara and a larger smiled formed on his lips. Instinctively you put your hands in front of the two telling them not to move.

"There never was an Olli. He is how I feed, how I get out of the kingdom" his voice a whisper.

"Citizens of the village of blood" you called looking around while keeping an eye on Lucifer "You have been ruled by the devil. Now his son rules you. Your princess has returned to take her rightful spot on the throne and to kill the devil's son to free you."

There was a murmur in the crowds and a flicker of fear passed through Lucifer's eyes.

"The princess is dead. This is an imposter" he called.

"Where is your proof?" you asked getting defensive but staying calm.

"The young princess saw her die."

"If the young princess is still alive then why isn't she on the throne?"

"She is too young and is unfit for the roll of queen. I took the spot of king until she is ready."

Again a murmur through the crowd, you might win this fight without lifting a finger.

"There is no proof that you are truly the princess" Lucifer replied fear starting to show in his voice "You could just be an imposter who took her looks."

"Princess Koori made a song when she was little" the chief of guards spoke up "She sung it every night for her sister. No one knew the words to the song but the whole kingdom knew the tune and hummed to it."

"There must be more that the princess did so we can prove that this is an imposter."

Lucifer knew you were the real princess and he was trying his best to make sure no one else noticed. He was losing it; the more he feared the better chance you had at killing him.

'_This is getting us no where'_ Chitou complained _'Let's just kill him now.'_

'_Wait for it my dear'_ you soothed her _'He's losing and he knows it. We may not need to fight.'_

"If this is an imposter then let her try to sing the princess's song" the chief suggested.

"Very well" Lucifer caved in annoyed "Sing the princess's song imposter. If you can't you die."

You nodded and smiled. You began to sing the song you created for your sister. You didn't get halfway through the song when Lucifer pounced on you transforming into you.

"Our princess is alive" Chitou called out to the kingdom "You have heard her sing. Now, Lucifer wants her dead."

Your sister went up to Chitou nervously.

"How will we know which one is my sister and which one in Lucifer?" she spoke timidly like she hasn't used her voice in years.

'_Can I explain?'_ Chitou asked.

'_Deidara can you tell Lucifer and I apart from looks?'_ you asked.

'_No'_ he admitted.

'_Smell?'_

'_No, you both smell like strawberries.'_

'_What about blood?'_

'_Possibly. But I'll need both of you to bleed to be able to tell the difference.'_

'_Chitou, Deidara might be able to tell us apart by blood. You may explain now.'_

You continued to circle and dodge Lucifer's attacks.

"Our princess has created a new born" Chitou explained to everyone "He has tasted her blood. Do you want princess Koori back on the throne?" there was a cheer through out the crowd "The new born will be able to pick out our princess from Lucifer from their blood."

You took out a kunai and attacked Lucifer, his arm started to bleed. You then cut your arm. Deidara sniffed the air then walked toward you and started to drink the blood. He stopped; controlling himself then wrapped his arms around your waist pressing you close to his body. Lucifer turned back into himself and Chitou touched him, removing his power to transform.

"The new born has found his master; our princess" Chitou exclaimed "The devil's son has been defeated! The village of blood is freed from evil!"

The crowd cheered excitedly and the guards took Lucian down to the dungeon and the party began.


	9. Chapter 9

It took you nearly a month to remove all of Lucian's rules and remold the kingdom into all its glory. The Akatsuki stayed around to help and all their questions were answered, all but the more personal ones.

"Deidara, it's time to go home. You have done a good job" Pein commented.

"I'm not part of the Akatsuki" Deidara replied kissing your cheek "My home is wherever Koori is. I love her."

"Koori!" Chitou came running into the room wearing a frilly pink dress while her hair and makeup were half done "Get me out of this thing!"

"Chitou, come back!" your little sister came running into the throne room with pink bows in hand "I'm not done!"

"Hana what are you trying to do to Chitou?" you asked as they ran around you.

"If she's going to be part of the royal court she should look the part."

"It looks like she's going to one of your tea parties."

"Really?" she whined "I guess she needs more pink frills."

You laughed, Hana and Chitou glared at you for different reasons. Deidara picked Chitou up and carried her out of the room while you held Hana in our arms so she didn't go running off yet.

"No more dressing up Chitou" you warned "She has her own sense of fashion. If I had a problem with it I would let her know."

"Fine…can I go play with her now?"

"If she comes back complaining then you're both stuck with listening to adults talk."

"Understood."

You let her run off then gave your attention back to the Akatsuki.

"We want Deidara back" Pein said "Since he won't come on his own you'll have to come as well."

"I'm not leaving my kingdom" you replied "You may stay for a little while. But you must leave soon unless you decide to be part of the village."

"Tobi want to stay in the village" Tobi chirped "Tobi want to play with Chitou."

'I'll change him' Chitou thought.

You glanced at the door quickly; Deidara, Chitou and Hana stood there. The Akatsuki didn't need to know they were listening.

"Very well Tobi you can stay. But if anything goes wrong and disturbances start occurring I will kill you if it's your doing" you warned.

"We should all stay" Pein said.

A growl escaped your lips "We don't have enough housing for all of you."

'_I want the red head to stay'_ Hana whined.

'_He's a puppet and can't be changed'_ you replied.

'_Then that's perfect! As long as he's not human or at least has no blood then he's not in danger of living in this kingdom.'_

'_I will only allow Tobi and Sasori to live here. Pein and Itachi are not allowed! Everyone else will follow those two out.'_


	10. Chapter 10

*** Deidara's POV ***

Being a new born vampire felt weird. You were always thirsty and hungry but no food or drink tasted good to you; only blood, especially Koori's blood. You were more attracted to her then before and you had an idea why even if Koori said it was because she was your master.

You walked down the halls of the castle to her room when you bumped into Itachi. He glared down at you; Koori had taught you to read other peoples mind without them knowing; Itachi was jealous over you for spending so much time with Koori.

"Good evening Itachi" you tried to get past but he blocked your way "May I please get past?"

"Where are you going?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"To see Koori."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to talk to me."

"Why do you hang around her so much?"

"I love her."

"So do I, but I at least know when to give her some space."

You ignored his comment remembering Koori calling him a jerk. Besides she never complained about you always being near.

"I'll keep that in mind. May I pass now?"

"Sure but she's currently with Pein."

You nodded and continued your way to Koori's room. You knocked on the door and a maid answered, she told you to have a seat and relax. Koori was still finishing some business and will be right back.

"What is your name?" you asked.

"Rose."

You had asked because she was flirting. You glanced at the clock wondering how much longer Koori would be. In that second Rose had moved closer. Her eyes were the color of pink roses, very subtle but gorgeous. She leaned forward and kissed you, your hands went straight for her shoulders trying to push her off.

*** Koori's POV ***

"Pein I've had enough of this" you sighed "It's late and I'm getting tired."

"All I'm asking is for you to let us stay" he kept his distance "Our base was compromised recently."

"I'll talk to who ever is left on the counsel and get back to you. I warn you now, it's nearly impossible for me to change the results of what they say."

"Thank you princess."

"Pein you're being nice, why?"

"We got off on the wrong foot. I'm trying to make up for my mistake."

"Thank you and call me Koori, not princess" he nodded and you smiled "You can go now Pein."

He bowed and left. Shortly after, you left and went back to your room, what you saw wasn't very comforting. Deidara kept backing away from your maid until he hit a wall. She kissed him and he tried pushing against her, her hands went up his shirt and she was leaving kisses down his neck. She showed her fangs and was about to bite him.

"Rose" your voice was low and dangerous.

She pulled away from Deidara quickly, fear in her eyes and embarrassment on her face as she tried to pull herself together.

"You are dismissed" she walked past you head bowed "And we'll talk later about your behavior."

Deidara still had fear in his eyes as he stumbled his way to your bed.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

You sat down beside him, he turned toward you.

"I'm the one that should be sorry; I should have called you earlier for some help" he cupped your chin "I felt sick just having her flirt."

"Rose has a unique ability to make any man fall in love with her just by looking in their eyes."

"Her eyes were such a lovely shade of pink, but yours are even more beautiful."

He leaned in to kiss you, gently pushing you back on the bed.

"Her spell didn't work on you, why?" you broke apart.

"I'm in love."

"So were some of the men she spelled" you wrapped your arms around his neck "You're very special and all mine. I love you Deidara."


	11. Chapter 11

*** Deidara's POV ***

You woke up realizing where you were. Koori had her head on your chest and her arms around you while your arm was around her waist and the other one under your head. You took your arm from around her waist to stroke her long pink hair. She stirred awake, looked up at you and smiled; you leaned down to kiss her.

"Morning Koori" you smiled.

"Morning Deidara" she rested her head back on your chest and sighed "I don't want to get out of bed."

"Then don't."

She sighed again and sat up "I wish, but I have to talk to who's left of the counsel."

"A princess's duty is never over?"

"No" she crawled out of bed "You want to join me today?"

"Can I? You normally send me away when you have your duties to complete."

"Of course you can join me."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Two reasons…one, I can't stand not being with you. Two, I don't want Rose near you alone."

"So you're jealous?"

"No" she stumbled off to the bathroom "I'm insulted."

You smiled and laid back down on the bed. After Koori had her shower it was your turn.

*** Koori's POV ***

"You ready to met the counsel?" you asked Deidara.

He nodded. You knocked on the giant door; it opened on its own. The eeriness of the room always sent shivers down your spin and you tried your best to hide them. You walked in the room with Deidara close behind, the counsel sat in high chairs faces hidden in the shadows.

"Princess Koori, we welcome you back" they said in unison "What do you want today?"

"You have been informed of the Akatsuki?" you asked.

"We have."

"They wish to stay."

"Then so be it. If you can find one vampire for each of them who are willing to change the men then they can stay. Make sure they stay under control or we will kill them."

"As you wish" you hissed bowing and turned to leave.

"Princess Koori" you turned back around "Let us see this newborn of yours."

A new door opened, you gestured Deidara forward. He glanced at you worriedly and you gave him a small smile. The counsel followed him in the room leaving you standing there. After a few moments of silence they came back out.

"You shall become queen."

"Excuse me?" you questioned confused.

"This newborn of yours is worthy to be king and worthy to marry you. The wedding will be tomorrow night."

You stood there with your mouth hanging open. Who knew Deidara was that special, no one but royalty has ever taken the throne before. They gestured you to go away, Deidara waited for you in the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" you shook your head and smiled "The counsel said I'm getting married tomorrow night."

"Oh" he looked away disappointed "Is it with a prince from a far away land?"

"No, it's with you."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. You jumped in his arms wrapping around his neck and kissed him. He began to kiss back with his arms around your waist.


	12. Chapter 12

The counsel had prepared everything. All you and Deidara had to do was say 'I do' at the end. They kept it small; the Akatsuki, Chitou, Hana, Aika and a few servants and neighboring villages were there. Ok, so it was small to them.

You had to explain to Deidara what to expect with him turning into a king. He would be in charge of war plans, the soldiers, the paperwork and other urgent things. He said he didn't care as long as he can spend eternity with you.

The wedding ceremony seemed to last forever but you finally got to say 'I do' and it ended when Deidara kissed you. Now that you were married you automatically turn from princess to queen. Chitou also became a princess since she was connected to you.

You were successful in finding vampires who were willing to change and control the Akatsuki. They had to be locked up during the change just in case something went wrong and they went crazy.

There were many attempts on your life over the years, mainly vampires from other kingdoms that thought they could dethrone you. They would always die trying because they decided to fight you head on. Only the few that tried to do it secretly were tracked down and killed.

Deidara never complained about all the work he had to do as king because he was always with you, or so he said. Pein and Itachi found someone who was better suited for them but they still felt jealous every time they saw you and Deidara kiss, especially Itachi. Chitou was very pleased with herself because she was able to change Tobi and control him. She and Hana were always by your side; Hana as a princess while Chitou though of you and Deidara as her parents.


End file.
